


don't turn me home again: Supernatural Drabbles

by theladyscribe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of Supernatural drabbles I wrote between 2007 and 2009. Mostly standalones, with a couple sets of related drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions, Parts I and II

**I.**

As they roll out of the college town, Dean asks Sam, “Do you miss it?” He doesn’t have to say what “it” is because they both know. Stanford, Jess, normalcy.

Sam doesn’t answer for a while, and Dean checks to make sure his brother is awake. He’s looking out the window, staring at nothing as the trees fly by. Then quietly, he says, “Yeah, sometimes.”

Dean nods as if he understands, even though really he doesn’t.

“But I think I missed this more.” He sweeps his arm around, taking in the car and the highway and Dean all at once.

*

**II.**

They get drunk one night, and Dean starts confessing. “I almost quit, once,” he says.

“Quit what?”

“This. Hunting.” He sighs and looks at his beer. “You remember Cassie? I’d broken my arm on the last gig, and Dad left me in Ohio. She worked in the university library, helped me find some records. We went out, and it started getting serious. I started thinking maybe it was time I settled down. Almost bought a ring. Then my arm healed and Dad called, and I needed to go.”

“What’d you do?”

“I told her everything, and the rest is history.”


	2. Six Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy wouldn't have understood the joke anyway.

“You go to the chair in nine months,” his lawyer tells him, and Dean can’t even hold down the laugh that bubbles in his throat. “Do you think this is funny, Mr. Winchester?” the man – Mr. Lockwood – says.

Dean almost says yes, but thinks better of it. This guy wouldn’t have understood the joke anyway. Dean may be nine months away from the chair, but he’s only six months away from the hell hounds, and he’s not really concerned about the three months between. He had sort of wondered what would catch up to him first: the demons or the law. He guesses now he knows, and actually he’s a little bit thankful that not even the FBI can speed up trial by jury too much. He’d always heard that the chair was the worst way to go.

Six months later, there are reports of disturbances on death row in the maximum-security prison in Florence, Colorado. Inmates say they heard dogs barking around midnight and that Winchester was laughing like a maniac. No one saw anything and nothing showed up on the cameras, but the next morning they found Winchester’s body. He had been attacked by a pack of dogs.


	3. one kiss and my soul wanna burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Seven Angels." Thanks to [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[joans23](http://joans23.livejournal.com/) for the once-over.

He falls. It's not nearly so dramatic as he thought it would be, no rain of fire or scourge come to cast him out of heaven. There is only him, pushing Dean Winchester to the ground as the world explodes around them.

He doesn't have time to think about what he's doing -- thought will only come later, after the battle is won and the war is over. Until then, he won't even know that he fell.

For now, though, he holds on, keeping a hand over the man's eyes as the brilliance of God shines out over the Earth.


	4. they ran like reindeers through the street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only so much that she can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Zero and Blind Terry" by Bruce Springsteen.

There's only so much that she can do for him. He's supposed to be the great and powerful Dean, chosen by God, saved by Angels, hated by Demons. And yet, he doesn't seem to understand any of this.

"Why me?" he asks when he has her laid out beneath him.

She almost answers, _because I want this_.

But then she realizes that he's asking a different question. She wants to tell him that it's because God loves him, but she's not sure that's true anymore. What god would do this out of love?

"I don't know," she whispers against his cheek. "They never said."


	5. don't turn me home again (Mary climb in)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John'd swear that she looks right at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Thunder Road."

First night he gets into town after his military discharge, John goes out to the Campbell farm. Mary's out on the front porch, sitting on the swing with a book in her hands. He slows down the car a little, thinks about stopping, then thinks better of it when the front door swings open and Mr. Campbell barks, "Mary, dinner's ready."

She sets her book down, and John'd swear that she looks right at him, but it's dusk so he can't be sure.

He drives away at the same pace so her father doesn't notice.

He'll drive by again tomorrow.


	6. We Almost Lost Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song of the same name. Thanks to [](http://elaeazeph.livejournal.com/profile)[elaeazeph](http://elaeazeph.livejournal.com/) for making me wrangle this into a better story.

They come together beneath the great stone monument, brother against brother, just as they knew they would. Lucifer is waiting for him, stark white against the grey and bronze.

They watch each other calmly. Michael steps forward, into arm's reach. Lucifer matches his movement, comes out of the shadows to shine brighter than ever. He puts a warm hand on Michael's neck and strokes his jaw slowly.

Dean brushes their lips together, whispers, "I'm sorry," as he slides the blade between Sam's ribs.

"I am too," Sam breathes as he does the same, and twists.

They bleed out, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [Sailors and Soldiers Monument](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michigan_Soldiers%27_and_Sailors%27_Monument) is a Civil War monument in downtown Detroit. It stands at the intersection of five major roads.


	7. The Queen of the Supermarket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester may be a little in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song of the same name. Beta'd by the awesome [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[joans23](http://joans23.livejournal.com/).

Her name is Julia, and she has three kids and an ex-husband on parole who regularly misses child support payments. She'll be turning thirty-one in June, and she graduates from the local community college next May. She has cocoa skin and a frizzy halo of black hair that refuses to be tamed, even by the goofy caps everyone at Scotch's Grocery wears.

Dean Winchester may be a little in love with the supermarket cashier.

When he tries to ask her out, she replies, "You're old enough to be my dad," with an amused smile as she scans the canned peaches.


	8. Crush On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean convinces Julia to come over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to The Queen of the Supermarket. Beta'ed by [](http://elaeazeph.livejournal.com/profile)[elaeazeph](http://elaeazeph.livejournal.com/).

He convinces Julia to come over for dinner after three months of asking her out every week when he goes to get the groceries.

"Bring the kids," he says, and laughs at the surprise on Julia's face.

When he tells Sammy they have company coming, his brother shouts from his workshop, "You finally got her to say yes?"

Sam hasn't quit teasing him about Julia since the night Dean came home absolutely dejected after she first turned him down. It's just as well - he probably never would have persisted if it hadn't been for Sam's jibes about his grey hair.

The lasagna's nearly done when the doorbell rings.

"I got it!" Dean shouts unnecessarily, trying not to rush to the door. He opens it to find a cautious-looking Julia with a two-year-old in her arms and two other munchkins hanging on to her legs. The oldest has a basket of what looks and smells like fresh-baked cookies. "Come in, come in." He ushers them all inside, taking the basket and leading them into the kitchen. "Table's set, food's nearly done, and then we'll eat."

"You really didn't--"

"Nonsense. Not even Sam and I can finish a whole lasagna. We _want_ you here."

Sam walks in the back door before things can get awkward. The kids stare up at him with wide eyes, and the middle child - a little girl with frizzy hair like her mother's and dark eyes - clutches tighter to Julia's leg.

The oldest - the only boy of the three - says, "Are you a giant?"

Julia starts to shush him, but Dean says, "Nah, he's just my little brother. Used to be only three feet tall. Then he started eating lasagna."

The boy turns to Dean, eyes comically wide. "Really?"

"I never lie."


	9. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he's been here before, maybe he's dreamed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[joans23](http://joans23.livejournal.com/). Title is from the song by J. Geils Band.

Sam has demons in his eyes, sure as Dean does, too. Blood and violence have followed them both to here, to this place, this sanctuary.

The lake looks familiar to Dean, but he doesn't know why. Maybe he's been here before, maybe he's dreamed it, with its glassy blue water and little wooden dock. There's a cabin up the path with a bed piled high with blankets that's just big enough for two men who don't remember a goddamn thing.

Sometimes Dean thinks maybe this is heaven, but then he wakes from a nightmare, and he's sure it can't be.


	10. the waves are crashing and the sky is clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a fishing boat at the end of the pier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Sanctuary. Written for [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[joans23](http://joans23.livejournal.com/) who wanted "clear skies and stormy oceans." One out of two ain't bad. Title is from "By Your Side" by the everbodyfields.

Dean wakes one morning to find the landscape has changed. The lake has expanded into an ocean, the dock has become a pier. There's a fishing boat at the end of the pier, and Dean can make out a familiar shape on its deck.

He ambles down the path and onto the pier, breathing in the salt of the air, the tang of fish and seaweed strong.

"What are you doing?" he calls to Sam.

"Going fishing," Sam returns. "You wanna come?"

They've never fished before. But Dean figures, what the hell. The day is clear and the sea is open.


	11. Dying When You're Not Really Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I'm saying is that men and women can't be friends because the sex part always gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a coda of sorts to [Further On Up the Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4352570), though it's not necessary to read that first.

Jo, don’t,” he strangled out. “Please, just don’t,” he said, pushing her away as she leaned in to kiss him.

She frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Like hell, nothing.”

“Can’t we just be friends? There’s no time – I don’t—” His words were cut off as she covered her mouth with his.

When she pulled away, she said, “Dean, there’s no way a girl and a guy can be ‘just friends.’ It’s a law or something.”

He laughed nervously. “Well, maybe we can be a first?”

“What is wrong with you? Does this—Dean, if this has anything to do with that deal you made, I swear I’m going to thrash you into next Sunday.” His silence spoke loudly enough. She sighed. “It’s all right, I’ll be okay,” she whispered against his jaw.

“Two months,” he said. “That’s all I have left.” He looked at her. “It’d be better if it ended now.”

“Two months, Dean. That’s sixty-one days. You’ve got sixty-one days and you’re gonna sit around and mope? I’m not going to let you do that.”

“Oh really?”

“Really. What kind of a friend would I be if I let you do that?” She smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
